OTP OCTOBER ONESHOTS
by sailorjupiter2200
Summary: sasunaru, sasodei, kakaobi, and borumitsu
1. Chapter 1

(October 1st otp1)

SASUNARU PART 1

Naruto woke up early one morning. Its a week from his birthday and he isn't exited. he wishes the villagers didn't know his birthday was that day. every year on the 10th of October they do the annual fox hunt and said fox is Naruto. Naruto put on his blinding orange ninja suit and started toward that training ground 7, skipping breakfast not thinking it was necessary. Nowadays the only time he eats is when he is treated by someone such as Iruka or Kakashi Sensei. NAruto surprisingly made it to the usual meeting spot before Sasuke so he decided to climb a tree and think. HE was staring off into space for a long time until he noticed Sasuke pinching his cheek.

"Dobe, I called for you like five times are you listening?"

"Hmmm?" Naruto groaned. he was unsure of what was going on but he noticed that Kakashi sensei was there already meaning it must be past 7 already. Kakashi looked at Naruto, worried, the blond is never usually this quiet.

"Naruto, are you alright? what are you thinking about?" Sasuke surprisingly asked.

"Its nothing teme! don't worry!" Naruto threw on his big toothy grin yet still couldn't help the sadness in his eyes at the thoughts of ho he would get out of the village this year until Kakashi sensei announced something.

"Ok then, all of Konoha 9 will be going on a camping trip during the Kyuubi Festival, therefore, you should all get ready and pack some necessities. Naruto, strangely to the other genin let out a long sigh of relief. He has an excuse to leave the village. He doesn't have to worry about the fox hunt. the others looked at him strangely but Kakashi sensei dismissed them and October 10th approached sooner than anyone anticipated.

1 week later

Naruto was packing his bag he just put his toothbrush and a blanket in there. Naruto slung his bag over his shoulder and left the apartment to the gate. all the teams were there naruto was the last one, not including Kakashi. once Kakashi showed up with his lame excuse. They were walking up a mountain when NAruto twisted his ankle. he heard a loud snap as did well rest of Konoha 9.

"Such youthful energy! Naruto broke his ankle!" Lee's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Sasuke carry Naruto we are almost there we aren't turning back."

"Why me!?" Sasuke complained.

"You two need to work on teamwork the most." Kakashi explained.

so Sasuke picked up Naruto and put him on his back. He was surprisingly way too light it didn't feel right.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for such a long wait I had the chapter ready a week ago but I lost it then I went to safehouse and wasn't allowed to do it anymore.

Sasunaru continued 10-14-18

"Dobe, you ok? you feel unusually light." Sasuke frowned.

"act-"

"I'm sure that idiot is fine! He's short so he's ok!" Sakura butted in.

no one said anything until Hinata spoke up, "So Naruto when is your birthday we all have known each other for so long but never went to one of your parties?"

"well No one ever asked about my birthday," a pregnant pause followed "Its today..."

"Do you spend it with your family? Is that why we never see you at the festival?"

"no..." Naruto whispered tears forming in his eyes as he started getting flashbacks of the villagers' beatings. Sakuras banshee yelling snapped him out of it though.

"You idiot Naruto doesn't have a family! They are all dead!" not too much later Naruto fell asleep.

when Naruto woke up it was night and everyone had already set up camp.

Naruto walked over to the campfire.

''Alright now that everyone is here well play truth or dare." Kurenai announced.

After a bit of playing it was Sasuke's turn. "Sasuke T or D" Ten Ten asked.

"I choose dare."

"Name 3 things that you like about Naruto."

Sasuke shrugged, simple enough "I like his pretty blue eyes, soft skin, and his big smile."

Naruto blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

This will be the last Sasunaru chapter don't worry

"sounds like someone likes someone" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Sasuke knew that Skikamaru was observant but didn't think he would catch on this fast. Sasuke got up and left claiming he'd wake up on time for his shift to be on the lookout. DUe to Sasuke's disappearance, Sakura and Ino went to bed. With three people gone the game went on fairly boring so they decided to play 20 questions to get to know each other. The first question was asked by Lee

"What's the worst mistake anyone has made on a mission?"

Shikamaru claimed to have made none while others told funny stories like blowing up a client. The senseis felt very disappointed. That was when everyone noticed Naruto hasn't said a word since he came out to the campfire, he was zoning out pondering on if he'll make it through the night without waking everyone. Suddenly he spoke.

"I'll take the first shift to lookout." and with that, he left the five genins with their senseis.

Its been a few hours after everyone went to sleep and Naruto still hasn't gone back to the tents to wake up next shift. Naruto sighs not wanting to go back to the village and face the villagers. "they're gonna beat me so bad when I get back," Naruto whispered unaware of Sasuke behind him. "I don't want to die yet I still have to tell him." Sasuke stood there for a second before he said anything. Why would anyone want to hurt Naruto? What does he have to say to who? he wondered.

"Naruto it's my shift you can go back to the tent" Naruto jumped startled at Sasuke's sudden appearance.

"I don't sleep." Naruto simply responded. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and started some small talk.

"It's a beautiful night, huh." Sasuke stated

"Ya, the moon is brilliant and the stars are so bright out here." Naruto smiled at looked at the night sky above.

"You know what? Your eyes shine brighter than any star in the sky."

Naruto laughed "Are you flirting with me?"

"And if I am?" Sasuke smiled Naruto thought he looks better smiling.

"You should smile more you look so nice." Naruto complimented.

This time Sasuke was the one to laugh.

"But seriously Sasuke I need to tell you something but I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Ok?" Sasuke was confused

"I really like you Sasuke but you know more than a friend. I know I don't have any chance with you, after all, I'm just some demon."

"What do you mean, your not a demon?" It hurt Sasuke to know that Naruto thought this way.

"Sasuke, the ninetails is sealed inside of me. Remember your fight with Haku and how I thought he killed you I almost killed him with Kurama's power. It was like I was possessed. I can't control myself."

"Naruto it's ok. Calm down. I still care about you a lot more than you think we may fight from time to time but nothing changes the way I feel about you Naruto. I love you." Sasuke's last three words made Naruto start to cry.

"I love you too sasuke." then they hugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasodei part 1

Sasori was hesitant at first but asked still unsure if he was ready. "So, you know how the rest of the Akatsuki will be out tonight?" He asked his partner

"Ya. Do you have something in mind for us to do while they are gone? Another date?" Deidara asked hopeful for them to do something nice together maybe snuggle.

"Well I mean you do have to but I want to um... touch you and maybe a little more?" Sasori questioned himself as he spoke still unsure if he could follow through with his plans. Deidara blushed madly his face almost the same color as Sasori's hair. He was changing his shirt the moment the puppet master asked to touch him. Suddenly Deidara got an idea. He turned around still shirtless showing his bare chest and all the scars running across it. His arms with their stitches. His finely toned abs. Sasori saw it all. Sasori would have guessed Deidara to have a more feminine body but he was happily surprised to see how hot he looked. Deidara walked closer to Sasori and proceeded to pin him to the wall. Deidara slipped his hand up Sasori's shirt and kissed him on the lips. Sasori moaned into the kiss in the process, accidentally opening his mouth. Deidara's tongue moved in and explored his mouth. Sasori moved his hand up to the back of Deidara's head and lightly tugged on his hair.

"More~" Deidara moaned. Sasori grabbed Deidara and switched their positions. Sasori ground his hard cock on Deidara's, both moaning loudly forgetting that the others haven't left yet. "Danna, I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to do another mission for a week."

Sasori picked up Deidara bridal style and lay him down on the bed. Deidara took off his pants and his undergarments revealing his needy dick. "Touch me, Danna." Deidara had look on his face that made it too hard to refuse. Sasori moved his hand down to touch Deidara. He wrapped the fingers around Deidaras dick end started to jerk him off. Deidara moaned Sasori's name repeatedly before warning him that he was close to his climax. Sasori moved his hand down to Deidara's asshole "Danna, it's ok I already stretched myself."


	5. Chapter 5

**part 2 to sasodei**

Sasori moved his hard member down to Deidara's hole. it was already dripping with precum. He slowly entered the blond before he started to move. Sasori found the bombers prostate earning a loud moan.

"Aaah~ Danna!" Deidara moaned.

"Shut the fuck up!" Pein yelled from the other room but Deidara didn't care.

"Right there, Danna!" Deidara begged for more. Sasori abused Deidaras prostate. Sasori groaned he was getting close. with one ore thrust, both Deidara and Sasori came at the same time. Sasori pulled out "So, what now?" but when he looked at his partner he was already asleep so Saori lay down behind his and wrapped his arms around the sleeping blond and slept with him. Unknown to the artists Tobi walked in when they were sleeping and took several pictures as he cooed about how cute the two were together.

They both woke up the next morning and got up, well Deidara tried but his ass was too sore. Sasori picked him up and brought him to the breakfast table.

"What's for breakfast today Konan?" Sasori asked

"I don't know you tell me? After all, you both torchered us last night you know." She replied. So Sasori got up and made everyone pancakes eggs and bacon. They all ate breakfast avoiding any eye contact from Sasori or Deidara.


	6. Chapter 6

The day Obito died changed Kakashi's life forever. When he was crushed by that boulder saving him he could do nothing to forgive himself for being careless enough to have to be saved. He spent almost all day staring at the K.I.A stone thinking about how much he missed Obito and how all he wants to do is see his crush since childhood again. Little did he know that that wish may come true. Kakashi was going out on a mission by himself he was to go investigate some weird cave that has been reported to have sightings of an unidentified man.

Kakashi treehopped the whole was taking no breaks in order to get there as soon as possible. He thankfully ran into no enemy-nin. When Kakashi got to the cave nothing was to be found so he traveled deeper into its depths. That was when he saw it, for a split second someone who looked like Obito but a bit older. Surprised he blinked and the man was gone. He thought for a second that there is a possibility that Obito lived but if he did why did he never come back to the Hidden Leaf? Did he really leave him behind? Sadness consumed his heart as he thought of his old teammate. Why had they had to end things the way they did why couldn't he have just told Obito how he really felt about him? Obito had always been chasing after Kakashi trying to catch up and be as cool as him. But Kakashi knew that Obito loved Rin. While he was overwhelmed by thoughts The unknown man appeared behind him and held a Kunai to Kakshis throat.

"You already saw me I can't afford to let you live." The man said in a low voice but still recognizable to Kakashi.

"O-Obito?" he choked out. A tear slid down Kakashi's face. Obito jumped back.

"You know me?!" Obito was surprised saddening Kakashi That he didn't recognize him. Kakashi turned towards Obito and lowered his mask crying due to the unexpected reunion. They talked for a while before the topic came to Rin.

"Obito I'm so sorry I couldn't keep your promise to protect Rin. There where enemy-nin after her we were on our own I was stupid. She asked me to kill her and I couldn't think of another way. I'm so sorry."

"Kakashi, It's ok. I never liked her that much anyway."

"What!?" Kakashi was surprised he had always thought the opposite. Obito laughed he found Kakashi's reaction funny.

"I'm surprised you never noticed. Even Rin knew," Obito rubbed the back of his neck "I liked you, Kakashi. It was so obvious too."

"I'll take you back with me! You can be with me I don't know if you let go of you're feeling for me but I know I never let go of mine." Kakashi looked away blushing.

"Huh?" Obito had no clue that Kakahi has feelings for him. Kakashi was the kind of person to shut those feelings out. "Uh, ok!" Obito smiled as they tree jumped back to the village.

"Ok, Obito I have to go out on a mission in three hours with my team. Would you like to come?" Kakashi asked as they entered through the gates. They walked over to the Hokage tower and ran into team seven. "Kakashi-sensei! Do you want ramen with us?" Naruto asked

"Whos that?" Sakura asked and Sasuke just hummed.

Obito laughed and pointed "They remind me of us back when we were a team!" Kakashi smiled thinking back at how nice that was.

"Sorry guys well join you later I have to bring Obito to the Hokage."

"You know Kakashi that guy on the Hokage monument looks like Minato sensei!" Obito smiled "And that little boy, is that is son? They look so alike although he has Kushinas face." Kakashi just laughed.

Once they made it to the Third Hokage Kakashi introduced Obito and cleared everything off his name. "Oh, also may Obito accompany us on this mission?"

"I guess," Hiruzen answered. "But be careful this mission may be worse than what it is said to be."

"What's the mission?" Obito asked.

"We are to protect a villager on his journey back to the land of waves."

Obito nodded then smiled "Let's go get Ramen!" he pumped his fist in the air.

"Ok, we will." Kakashi responded and they walked over to Ichirakus were Naruto was on his 23rd bowl. Kakashi and Obito sat down next to the three genins. Obito observed them all until he came to a conclusion,

"So sasuke are you an Uchiha you look a lot like one?"

Sasuke didn't respond but Sakura did. "I mean it's pretty obvious he is one, after all, he's the last one!" Obito raised an eyebrow 'last one?' he thought. Catching on Kakashi whispered in Obito's ear

"His brother, Itachi killed the whole clan as a mission for the Anbu but no one knows that Itachi's did it under orders from the leaf so he had to flee the village."

"Oh…"

Then Kakashi had an idea "Sasuke we want to show you something


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi raised his headband revealing his Sharingan while Obito activated his

"He's an Uchiha?"Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Kakashi paused "and you wanted to know how I got my Sharingan didn't you?"

"Hmm"

"Well, the night I thought Obito died was my birthday and he was the only person who didn't have a present so he gave me his Sharingan." Kakashi explained. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm going to train you to use your Sharingan," Obito smiled "training starts when we start our mission." Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment and went to pack his bags.

Kakashi went over to Naruto and Sakura to tell them that they are leaving in an hour. Obito followed Kakashi to his house agreeing that Obito will take the first shower.

When Obito got out of the shower he asked if Kakashi had any spare clothes.

"Ya, they are right over there." Kakashi pointed at some clothes nicely laid out on his bed. Kakashi went into the bathroom and got in the shower. Obito decided to look around the room. There was a picture of team Minato out of the frame full of tear stains. Obito stared at the picture for a while until he noticed Kakashi came out of the shower.

"Let's get going." Kakashi grabbed Obito's hand and left the house. They walked over to the K. stone as they walked there they were completely silent. Once they got there Kakashi said something "You're names right there." Kakashi pointed it out faster than Obito thought he would. "I spent most of my life staring at your name regretting every choice I've ever made." Kakashi frowned his eyes got watery and his nose started to sting Kakashi never shows this side to anyone.

"But I'm here now Kakashi."Obito smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

"Why, Obito? Why did you have to leave me for so long?" Kakashi stared into Obitos dark eyes wondering if Obito even missed him while he was gone.

"I tried to come back you known," Obito sighed "But when I finally found our village they wouldn't let me in."

"I'm never letting you get hurt again."Kakashi frowned.

"Well, we gotta hurry now we are late for the mission. Obito laughed as they walked over to the entrance of the village where the three genins and Tanzuna were waiting.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're even later than me!"

"Sorry, guys I got lost on the road of life!" Kakashi gave a closed eye smile making Obito chuckle

"LIAR!" all three genin yelled in unison. And with that, they left the village.


	8. Chapter 8

Once team seven made it to the land of waves they were informed on the true nature of the mission and Kakashi was truly worn out. Kakashi had been sleeping for a whole day since they got to the land of waves and Obito was getting worried so he went into the room and lay down next to him. Obito moved closer to Kakashi and held onto him he felt Kakashi's slow clam breaths on his neck. It soothed him to sleep.

When Obito woke up he saw Kakashi staring at him and smiled. That was when Obito lost his control. Obito leaned in closer to Kakashi closing his eyes he moved his lips onto Kaashis. It was full of love and care for the silver-haired-jonin.

"I missed you so much when we were apart for all those years, yet I never forgot my love for you." Obito explained

"So do you want to go on a date when we get back to the leaf village?" Kakashi asked

"Yes!" Obito yelled enthusiatically. He kissed Kakashi again then got up.

"It's been about two days I'm sure you're hungry" Obito helped Kakashi up and helped him to the table.

"Thanks for the meal," Kakashi said before digging in. Obito just sat there and watched Kakashi eat and when he was done he washed Kakashi's dish. "I love you obito. So thanks. Thank you for coming back to me."


	9. Chapter 9

"My sun!" Boruto heard Mitsuki call for me from afar. He stopped and turned around so he could watch Mitsuki run-up to him. "Is there something I need to know? I'm on my way to get the new spicy burger." "Yes, the Hokage is summoning us for another mission." Mitsuki grabbed Borutos's hand and pulled him all the way to the Hokage tower. Naruto was waiting there for them and Sarada had already made it. "Ok guys, I get how boring those D-rank missions are so you will be doing a C-rank mission today." This news made all the genin happy, "So here are the details, I'm sure you all heard the countless tales of our village being haunted by a ghost, and now we have proof we need you to find that ghost. This is a picture of it it has been recognized to be a genin of Sunagakure long ago Ukurere Akihito." Naruto explained. "So all we do is catch a ghost! That's easy!" and with that, the new Team 7 left. "The town is so quiet at night." Sarada pointed out. "I think it's a little creepy." Mitsuki had chills run down his spine. "If we split up we can find the ghost faster." Sarada suggested. Thinking something bad might happen Mitsuki reluctantly agreed. And so Team 7 split up. After a while of searching, Mitsuki heard a scream coming from an alleyway. Mitsuki recognized that scream, Boruto. Mitsuki reached the alleyway as fast as he could but it was too late. The ghost had captured Boruto and was using him as a hostage. The ghost was holding Boruto 20 meters in the air. Mitsuki was quick to think. He activated Sage mode and tried to get Boruto back. Eventually, he beat the ghost. It was then Mitsuki noticed the ghost was gone and Boruto was plummeting to his death! Mitsuki quickly jumped up and caught Boruto. While boruto was in Mitsuki's arm's he couldn't help but notice how shiny Mitsuki's eyes were. Boruto reached out and touched Mizuki's hair, it was so smooth. For some reason, Boruto couldn't seem to think there was a new strange feeling taking over his body. Therefore he decided to go and talk with Hinata. When the mission was reported complete to the Hokage Boruto went home to ask his mom about this new feeling. "Mom, why do I feel so different? I used to feel so… normal? Now, whenever I get close to him my heart races, my palms get sweaty, and I get a knot in my stomach. What's happening to me am I sick?" Boruto confusedly explained to Hinata. "Boruto, you like him, it's pretty obvious. But who is he?" "There's no way I like him! If I do why havent I noticed him before? Plus I like girls!" Boruto defended himself. "I'm sorry Boruto I know this might be confusing because youve never felt like this towards someone of the same gender before but hopefully you figure it out before it's too late. Could you explain what he looks like and how he acts?" "Well, he has these really pretty yellow eyes that sparkle in the sunlight and soft light blue hair. He is really nice and is understanding. Wow, I guess I might be in love. This will take me a while to get used to," Boruto face-palmed. "I'm going to bed, 'Night mom thanks for the help!" And so Borutos' dreams were infested by Mitsuki. Boruto was awakened around 2 in the morning form someone throwing something at his window. Dazed he rubbed his eyes and walked to the porch. "Mitsuki?" The said person looked up and smiled at Boruto, waving he called for him to jump down. "Just jump you won't fall too hard, I'll catch you." And so Boruto jumped into Mitsuki's arm's inhaling Mitsuki's sweet scent. "I want to show you my favorite place to relax." Mitsuki grabbed Borutos's hand intertwining their fingers and started walking to the forest. Once they go to the spot Borutos eyes widened. "There's a hot spring out here? That's so cool!" Boruto quickly took off his clothes but after a second he began to feel self-conscious. He turned away from Mitsuki blushing. He got into the hot spring and immediately felt all his stress and worries from earlier slip away. Less than a second later Mitsuki got in next to him. Mitsuki stared into Boruto's eyes wondering what the blonde is thinking. Borutos has been awfully quiet for a while now. "So what's up?"Mitsuki asked. "I don't really feel all that well. You wanna go somewhere?" Boruto said not too full of spirit. So Mitsuki got out with Boruto and dried off. They clothed themselves and walking into the town. They decided to go and check out any shops that were open. When they were done Mitsuki asked if he could go and sleep at Borutos place. Boruto agreed and Mitsuki got in bed with Boruto. Once he knew Boruto was asleep he gave Boruto a quick peck on the lips. Then he felt something grab him and pull him in for another sweet kiss. Boruto broke the kiss to speak, "I've given this a lot of thought and I have come to this conclusion; Mitsuki I like you, will you go out with me?" "Yes." and then the snuggled. 


End file.
